Magenta & Violet
by Lumiere de Venise
Summary: Another oneshot genderbend of the TT, this time in Beastgirl's P.O.V., where said beast talks about how her colleagues' colors show their personality, including her favorite color.


Ruby red, and sapphire blue.

The fierce, scarlet flame of the color red roughly, yet lovingly, intertwines with its passionate, hiemal blue lover, creating their quiet yet emotional, frisky but reserved, warm but seasonal amethyst purple.

With this child, it dissolves into shades of itself, both pertaining to its cerise father, and crystal mother. The edges of the purple child were coated in the parents' hue, signifying the blended creation.

Said child produced many shades of children, from the deepest mix of blue, to the major use of red, creating many shades of purple.

The farthest one of blue was violet.

Opposite of it was magenta, blending with the red.

The two shades were of the same color, but not of the same region.

Magenta is bright and cheerful, on the borderline of purple and pink.

Violet, contradictorily, hides and slumbers on the blue and red borders of the color-wheel.

A girl who bores a magenta outfit would be cheerful and bold, always saying what she thinks with a personality of euphoric fire.

A boy who covers himself with violet, ironically even having violet features, would also hide in the violet, using it's violaceous aura to blend in the shadows of both the brightness of the sunrise, and the chilling bleakness of the sunset.

A girl with seaweed green hair, so dark it almost with a illusion as if it was black, with contrasting bright pear green skin, in a bright magenta unitard, embraces her personality.

Said girl loves the fact that she has an adorable upper prominent tooth, white as the white tofu she'd eat over red meat any day. Her bushy hair was her next favorite feature, playing with it for dozens of minutes before taming the "beast" into a long, straight ponytail.

She loved how her alien friend wore purple, too!

The alien's purple was cheerful, yet exotic, with the iron plates with emeralds centered. The color was innocent and loving, way more than his brother's deep grape colors, showing seductiveness of malicious intent.

The silver on the iron showed a fierce, robust heir, ready for any strife. Yet, the emeralds showed royalty, a privileged life.

The ebony she called her best friend was different from her, the demon, and the alien. The human-cyborg teenager had bright blue electrons and machinery on the left side of her face, her shoulders, arms, thighs, showing the intellectual and contrivance side her robotic parts formed into her personality. It was quite different from the exotic,unintentionally nymphus blue that a certain mermaid heiress wore.

The white chest plate on her short-sleeved unitard and black spare, and shin guards of her boots, made it seem as if she was completely robotic, with no real emotions.

But that changes when you see the uncovered side; her skin.

Although she is half-machine, the robot was once a human.

The skin sides shows empathy and sympathy, something many forgot about the robot. Unlike the others, she was a normal human, for most of her life, even for longer than her animalistic friend.

In fact, she was a superhero the newest, as she was about to finish her junior year in highschool,when...the thing happened.

The brown showed the struggle of being different, in more ways than racism.

The most different color would be the leader's. Red, green, and yellow. Although the ebonic robot's colors were the most unsimilar to her teams, the leader had the most mismatched scheme. Even the two Hispanic speeding twins wore red that match their skirts better than what the older heroine thought matched those pants.

The beast would sometimes make fun of said leader, calling her a "traffic-light". Although she would end up with bruises from an attack, after that, the girl would always continue to tease the not very fashionable human.

In a way, the beast always saw the colors as an visual of the leader's structure. The powerless ruler was fixated on turning the west of The Golden State--no, the whole state into a peaceful, harmonious area, and even other parts of the country.

Beast knows it's because the leader lost her parents. Beast lost her parents as well, so she admires and empathizes with her superior, especially since unlike the others, the 'captain' had no powers. She wasn't someone from another realm, like the alien prince and half-demon. She also wasn't human that got into a freak accident either, like the robot and beast.

Simply, she was a human with tools from her father, before she left to go solo. Yet, she was able to fight children with powers gifted from Gods, and form the teenage equivalent of the already famous league with the three main rulers; the alien's greatest offer, the gods' greatest offer, and the humans' greatest offer, the human offer of which was her father, who also had no powers.

The human offer was the main leader. He had no powers, but could put the strongest of power-having villains and heroes in their place. Beast noticed how the leading teenage girl had tried and succeeded to mimic everything her father did, as if her father proudly watched in the shadows.

Thus, the red, yellow, and green was a symbolization of what really matters; heroism.

Yellow was interesting.

In one hand, heroes had them, like the panther, and the 'bee boy. In the other hand, so did villains...like the ex-villain with golden locks.

The green girl always found yellow to be such an ambiguous color. It can either be feared to be malicious, or hypnotizing to be a false righteous. The panther's build and rough undercover hobbies almost had some Titans skeptical. The very built man wrestled to the point that blood would sometimes end up on the screen.

The buzzer', even, had people suspicious, especially her cyborg friend and, soon after, a certain arrow-throwing flirtatious ginger, though Beast guessed that the second girl did it in hints of wanting a romance with the stinger.

Although he was revealed to be a heroic spy, many found it strange how dedicated the insect was to his role, especially since he wasn't affiliated with any Titan or hero they knew of, but that was what yellow did.

The blond boy certainly had everyone suspicious. But it was in an opposite way of the first two. While everyone took a while to warm up to the wrestler and buzzer, everyone only became suspicious of Goldie' locks after his sudden appearance, after a misunderstanding.

The yellow aura around the boy, when the beast first meant him, was a bit shy, but cheerful. The second time, it was bright in the shadows, but dark in the light.

The beast sees yellow as a color of true neutrality.

Maybe she should start wearing it.

All these meanings were what made the beast love all the colors around her.

But she loved a certain demon heir's wear of a color the best.

Her own color.

It may had been the completely opposite shade of purple, but the dark and eery texture of the purple the half-demon wore shined out his character. When he was quiet, it showed the calm, ambiguous side to him, most common side he had.

It also, however, showed when he was enthusiastic, plum purple of perky sarcasm.

It reminded her of when they started to understand each other more tease each other more, even…

Flirt? A bit?

The two's colors were, while the same, were of different sides, much like their personality.

But that was the interesting thing about their 'relationship'.

While the beast was cheerful and playful, and the demon was reserved and cruelly-sarcastic, they both had a passion to loneliness.Although, while the beast used it to reflect from herself, the demon used isolation to hide from himself.

Yet, with each other, they were blended. Opposites do go well together, after all.

Like magenta and violet.


End file.
